Al día siguiente de la boda
by TheQueenIsBack
Summary: Que va a pasar después de aquella noche loca entre Quinn y Santana? Después de que Quinn accedió a acostarse con Santana dos veces no tenemos constancia de lo que ocurrió u ocurrirá
1. Chapter 1

**Al día siguiente-**

Después de aquel intento de boda entre el Sr. Shue y la señorita Pilsbury, no todo salió tan mal después de todo. No para Quinn Fabray. A la mañana siguiente en aquella habitación del hotel...

**-Buenos días- dijo Santana con una sonrisa de pícara mirando a una Quinn recién despierta.**

**-Hola...- Dijo Quinn un tanto confusa y también feliz.**

**-¿Que tal después de tu primera noche como lesbiana oficial? Preguntó la morena con un tono de traviesa.**

**-Jajaja. ¿Porqué dices eso San?**

**-Oh vamos Quinn! Ninguna heterosexual se acuesta dos veces con una chica. Bueno la primera vez no cuenta porque ambas estábamos borrachas pero la segunda... Me ¿negarás que no te gustó? **

**-Bueno quizás no se vaya a quedar en cosa de dos veces... Dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.**

Después de esa conversación las dos chicas se vistieron y decidieron bajar a desayunar. Juntas. La mayor parte del Glee Club estaba ya en la cafetería pero comiendo ya que eran las 15:30. Quinn y Santana no se había percatado de la hora porque se habían pasado toda la noche divirtiéndose. Al llegar allí Finn tenía una cara como si hubiesen herido su orgullo. Tenía la vista fija en el móvil y no paraba de juguetear con el. Como si quisiese que el móvil le hablase. Enseguida Santana supuso que intentaba contactar con Rachel ya que ella no estaba allí. Arqueó una ceja y se sentó con un carraspeo. Quinn la siguió con una sonrisa. Finn levantó la vista del móvil.

-¿Se os han quedado pegadas las sábanas chicas? Fue lo primero que dijo Finn Hudson. Que no parecía sorprenderle el echo de que su ex-novia y otra chica hubieran llegado juntas. Enseguida volvió a hundir sus ojos en el teléfono.

-Es que fue una noche muy larga. Respondió Santana guiñándole un ojo a Kurt que tampoco parecía muy sorprendido.

Quinn solo pudo reír con vergüenza. Viendo el panorama por intuición Finn y Rachel que también habían dormido en la misma habitación y Artie y la chica nueva también, así que le daba igual que todos supieran que ella y Santana habían pasado la noche juntas.

Comieron cualquier cosa que quedaba del buffet del restaurante mientras los demás se despedían. Se quedaron solas. A los dos minutos se escucha el móvil de Santana que le había llegado un mensaje.

_*Necesito hablar contigo. Rach._

**-¿Quien es? Preguntó la rubia.**

**-Creo que tu novia se ha enterado de que nos hemos divertido -Dijo Santana mientras se reía **

**-No es mi novia, vale? Le respondió Quinn mientras arqueaba una sola ceja.**

**-Ya te gustaría a ti que lo fuera. Dijo la morena con picardía.**

**-No entiendo porqué aun sigues persiguiendo a esa enana. No te das cuenta? Llevas tres años detrás de ella y no has conseguido nada. ¡Olvídate de ella de una vez! Hay muchas chicas que seguro estarán encantadas de estar contigo. **

Quinn sabía que Santana tenía toda la razón en eso. Pero la última frase la dejó un poco descolocada. Que quería decir Santana con que hay muchas chicas...?

Bueno eso ya daba igual. Quinn tenía ahora otra preocupación que le daba vueltas.

Santana. ¿Porqué? Sí, solo fue una noche y solo fue diversión. Pero cuando Santana se lo pidió por segunda vez ella no se negó. Quinn intentaba encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

**-Bueno Q. me voy a casa estoy cansada. ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**-Sí claro pero...**

**-Tranquila no te llevaré a mi casa para presentarte como mi novia jajaja**

**-No me refería a eso. ¿Me refería a qué vas a hacer con Rachel? ¿Irás a hablar con ella? Preguntó la rubia con mucho interés.**

**-Pues no creo por lo menos no hoy. Estás demasiado pegada a ella y eso no es bueno. Tal vez deberías acostarte conmigo una vez más. Santana no pudo evitar no decir esa frase.**

**-Mejor nos vamos no me encuentro nada bien. A esto es a lo que llaman resaca. Dijo Quinn.**

Ambas chicas se acercaron al coche, condujo Santana y fueron directas a casa de Quinn la cual se despidió y entró en su casa sin mirar atrás. Santana siguió conduciendo rumbo a casa de sus padres. lo que quedaba del día no fue nada interesante. El avión hacia Nueva York salía al día siguiente por la mañana como llegó a las 19:50 lo único que hizo fue saludar a sus padres, cenar algo de las sobras de lo que ellos habían cenado y se fue directa a la cama.

El móvil de Santana no paraba de sonar. Tenía unos 20 mensajes de Rachel. Las 22:30 y Santana ya se había despertado. Estaba enfadada con Rachel por haberla molestado tanto. La morena marcó el número y empezó una conversación bastante sorprendente incluso para la misma Santana.

**-A ver, ¿me puedes explicar a qué vienen tantas prisas? Si te soy sincera no me apetece para nada discutir contigo acerca de nada.**

**-Oye Santana solo quería saber si estabas bien y si Quinn lo estaba también.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y qué más? Mira Berry no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada y mucho menos...**

**No pudo acabar la frase ya que Rachel la interrumpió.**

**-No es nada de eso. Por favor necesito que vengas a New York lo antes posible. El tono de su voz sonaba alarmante**

**-No salgo hasta dentro de un par de horas, no tengo nada preparado y además he quedado con Kurt que nos veríamos a las 8:00 en la entrada del aeropuerto.**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Santana notaba que rachel estaba muy preocupada pero no podía hacer nada para ir con antelación

**-Dios! Berry sea lo que sea dímelo por aquí**

**-Mejor te lo cuento cuando vengas es algo que necesito explicarte en persona ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Como quieras es cosa tuya.**

Entre tanto Quinn que aun seguía dormida se despertó por un grito de una voz familiar.

-Quinnie cariño! Hora de cenar!

A lo que esta le respondió

-Oh dios! Mamá ahora no!

-¿Te ocurre algo nena? Judy ya se estaba preocupando.

Quinn no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto y mucho menos hablar con alguien. Solo necesitaba pensar.

Santana ya estaba lista y partía rumbo al aeropuerto. Durante todo el camino no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios quería Rachel. El vuelo duraba más o menos una hora y media. Le dieron el mejor sitio junto a la ventana. Iba pasando el tiempo crecía la curiosidad de Santana. Y cuando por fin estaban ya en tierra Santana fue en busca de su equipaje, Rachel la estaba esperando fuera para ir juntas hacia su casa. Ambas chicas se encontraron entre la multitud y se abrazaron no sabían en realidad si era porque Rachel no estaba bien o porque Santana estaba preocupada. Ella no solía abrazar a la gente y mucho menos a la señorita Berry.

**-¡Santana, que alegría verte!**

**-¿En serio? Dijo la morena un tanto sarcástica. Discúlpame es que no ando muy bien hoy.**

**-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás aquí. Esta vez se notó mucha tranquilidad en la voz de Rachel.**

**-Pues... ¿Nos vamos? Dijo Santana sin más dilación.**

**-Oh! Claro. Con esto Berry sonrió.**

Salieron del aeropuerto y enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Conducía Rachel y eran unos 20 minutos hasta su casa. Al llegar ambas chicas empezaron a sacar maletas para ya instalarse con más calma. Y una vez dentro Rachel fue directa a la cocina a prepara café, ella sabía que las dos lo necesitaban. Santana se tiró en el sofá exhausta del viaje, el banquete de boda del día anterior... Por toda la casa se podía oler un aroma muy particular a café. Rachel se acercaba al sofá con las dos tazas en la mano y sentó justo al lado de la morena.

**-Vale está bien ahora dime...¿Qué pasa? Dijo la latina pero esta vez más preocupada que enfadada con ella.**

**-La noche de la fiesta en aquel hotel. Me acosté con Finn. Y... Y no sé qué hacer porque yo estoy muy confusa... Quiero a Brody pero no quiero a Finn pero claro también está el tema de que me acabo de hacer una prueba de embarazo y...**

**Rachel se iba confesando a una velocidad casi ininteligible por su nerviosismo.**

**-Espera. Qué?! Como que una prueba de embarazo? Estás... Estás embarazada?! Espero que no sea de ese gigante e infantil niñato que aun sigue en el instituto porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.**

**-No lo sé. No he mirado el resultado... Santana tengo miedo. Y si...? Qué pasaría si yo...? **

**-Rachel cálmate. Lo primero es ir a mirar el resultado. ¿De acuerdo? **

En el baño habían como tres o cuatro test de embarazo lo que hacía mucho más difícil para las dos tener el valor de ir a mirarlos. Solo Santana se atrevió a coger uno de ellos pero no le dio tiempo ya que Rachel entró a la velocidad de la luz y se lo arrancó de las manos.


	2. Sentimientos

Antesque nada deciros que muchas gracias por leerme :) y que me estoy estrenando con todos vosotros. Es la primera vez que escribo y la primera vez que subo un fic jajaja

PD: Esto lo tenía escrito mucho antes de tener la información de los Spoilers del capítulo. Muchas gracias.

**-Y? Vamos! Dime! **Santana estaba desesperada.

**-... Falsa alarma. **Rachel tenía una expresión un tanto extraña.

**-Menos mal! ¿Y esa cara? No me digas que de verdad quieres quedarte embarazada**

**-No es eso... Es que la otra noche en la fiesta estuve con Finn.** Hizo una pausa.** Pero me gusta mi relación con Brody, me gusta saber que podemos estar con otras personas sin que afecte a lo nuestro. **Esa ultima frase la dijo sin apenas convicción

**-Berry**... Santana comenzó la frase como si fuera una regañina pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**-Es la verdad. nos entendemos, yo se que el me quiere y el sabe que yo a el**

**Puede que a veces seas una insoportable egocéntrica con aires de gran diva pero no eres tonta Rach eso no es una relación y lo sabes**

**-Bueno eso es cosa mía... Al ver la reacción negativa de Santana, Rachel decidió zanjar el tema**

**-Bueno... ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?** sonrió dándole un golpecito en el brazo para que olvidara la conversación anterior.** Probar a las mujeres, seguro que te gustan. **Luego rió con tono de confianza.

**-No me van las mujeres... pero reconozco que tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza.**

**-A Quinn tampoco le iban hasta hace dos días. **Mientras Santana soltaba esa frase le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel que se había quedado petrificada.

**-Tu... Quinn... ¡¿que?! Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabías?**

**-¿No te lo crees? **Cruzó los brazos y puso una cara como si tuviese el ego por las nubes **Pregúntale a Quinn si aquella noche llevaba la ropa interior de color rosa. **Dijo Santana con un brillo en su rostro y picardía en su tono de voz.

**-Bueno yo... entonces... ¿es verdad que te has acostado con ella?** La última frase Rachel tuvo que decirla en voz baja ya que no se creía siquiera lo que ella misma estaba preguntando.

Santana no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta y ese brillo... sí ese brillo que no se le veía en sus ojos color marrón desde que lo dejó con Brittany.

-**Estábamos borrachas.**

**-Ah... eso significa que ¿solo fue una noche y ya está, ¿no? **Mientras Rachel decía esto su cara cambió a una expresión un tanto extraña.

-¿**Sabes Berry? Si no te conociera diría que estás celosa. **Le dijo con las cejas arqueadas y una leve sonrisa, Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa estañada pero permaneció en silencio, Santana continuó hablando**. A Quinn no le desagradó la idea de volver a repetirlo. Sino se hubiera opuesto a la segunda vez que se lo pedí.**

**-¿Segunda vez? **La gran diva se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-**No te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? **Esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo. **Después de la primera vez la segunda puso impedimento alguno. **Santana no dejaba de presumir acerca de su encuentro con la rubia

**-Ooh vaya, está bien... ¿Y porqué iba a estar celosa? **Rachel ahora estaba confusa.

**-¡Oh Por favor Rachel! ¿De verdad lo preguntas? Olvídalo ya te darás cuenta.**

-**Pero... **

En ese momento de incertidumbre so oyó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Era Brody que acaba de llegar de hacer ejercicio un rato. Llevaba una camiseta gris de manga corta que en por detrás tenía las iniciales "NYADA" , unos pantalones de deporte negros y unas deportivas "Nike" blancas. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su novia que la estaba esperando con una expresión de confusión. Se acercó, la abrazó y dijo

**-Hola nena. **Después de esto la besó.

**-Hola cariño, ¿que tal estás? **Rachel dijo esto con poca preocupación.

Y en todo esto Santana miraba a Brody con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. No sabía porqué pero le caía mal desde el primer momento en qué lo vio. De mala gana lo saludó.

**-¿Que tal Brody? **Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos**. Hey me tengo que ir. No creo que vuelva para cenar, te veo luego Rach. Y dile a Kurt cuando vuelva que se puede quedar con mi camiseta negra que tanto le gustaba.**

Por otro lado estaba Quinn que decidió cenar por última vez con su madre en un restaurante a dos manzanas de su casa. La cena conllevó a una larga charla que madre he hija supieron llevar muy bien.

-**¿Qué tal estuvo la boda del señor Schuester? **Empezó la conversación la señora Fabray.

-**Nada de boda. La señorita Pillsbury salió corriendo. Nadie sabe adonde fue ni porqué lo hizo. **Le contó su hija preocupada.

**-Oh! Dios mío. ¿Como está el señor Shue? ¿Se sabe algo?**

-**Se le veía triste pero yo no me quedé con él. Solo estuvo Finn y creo que Santana también.**

**-Vaya! Qué tragedia. Cuando un matrimonio va mal una mujer se da cuenta. Aunque para mi fue tarde cuando me quise dar cuenta de cómo era tu padre. **Judy no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

**-Mamá mírame. No te tortures por eso. Ahora eres feliz sin él y ya está. ¿Vale? **Quinn miró a su madre para que supiera que no estaba sola.

**-Gracias cariño. Por cierto, si no hubo boda, ¿porqué no dormiste en casa?**

**-Porque luego fuimos al banquete de la boda, hubo música, cantamos... Y al final nos quedamos en el hotel a dormir. **Quinn no estaba muy segura de haber dicho eso.

**-¿Estuviste con un chico? **Dijo Judy sorprendida.

-**¡No, claro que no mamá! **Pero automáticamente algo hizo click en su cabeza y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Santana aquella noche. Y durante unos instantes se quedó distraída.

**-Quinnie... ¿estás bien hija? ¿Qué te pasa? **Judy paró de comer para hablarle a su hija.

-**Si, si tranquila... es que yo... me acabo de acordar de algo. No te preocupes.** Obviamente Quinn solo lo dijo como excusa, no quiso contarle lo que pasó. Demasiado duro sería para una mujer muy cristiana y correcta.

El resto de la noche continuó sin ninguna sorpresa. Después de terminar de cenar Judy llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta que pagaría con tarjeta de crédito, la cena salió más cara de lo esperado. De todas formas la familia Fabray nunca ha tenido problemas de dinero. Se acercó un camarero muy alto y con un acento francés y les enseñó la cuenta. Judy sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó. Una vez en la puerta del restaurante madre he hija se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un gran abrazo. Quinn antes de subir a su coche quiso decirle unas últimas palabras a su madre.

**-Te echaré de menos mamá. Te veré el fin de semana. **Así se despidió con una sonrisa.

**-Y yo a ti Quinnie. Te quiero mucho.**

Quinn entró en su coche y se puso en marcha hacia New Haven. En su coche de un rojo intenso que se escuchaba una canción preciosa que de nuevo, le vino a la mente aquella noche.

_**(**__Flashback de la noche del banquete)_

_Quinn abre la puerta de la habitación y le sigue Santana detrás que la cierra. Esta última se pega a la pared de la habitación ya más por cansancio que por nada más. En silencio ambas chicas se miran profundamente la rubia se acerca sin pensarlo y la besa con pasión. Al separarse Santana siente que quiere volver a sentir esos labios tan dulces como la miel. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez algo más se coló en sus bocas. Entre beso y beso la lengua de cada una iba rozándose poco a poco. Santana agarró con delicadeza el rostro de Quinn para separarse de la pared y poder pegarse a ella aun más. Mientras la rubia se dejaba llevar, la otra chica le iba quitando cada prenda de su ropa lentamente. Primero la chaqueta que la dejó caer al suelo y luego despacio Santana empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido hasta que se quedó en ropa interior. Quinn hizo la misma acción con la morena. Santana tocaba la piel de la rubia recorriendo todo su torso hasta llegar al sujetador que nerviosa se lo desabrochó. Quinn estaba ya sobre la cama de matrimonio y la morena se había alzado sobre la otra chica. No dejaba de acariciarle el cuerpo y con sus dos manos llegó a la cintura y un poco más abajo a las braguitas de la rubia que fue deslizando hacia abajo poco a poco. Sus respiraciones aumentaban al tiempo en que se acariciaban la una a la otra. Una vez desnuda y su piel blanca al descubierto, repitió los mismo movimientos que hizo su chica quitandole la poca ropa que le quedaba a la latina. Una vez Quinn estuvo encima de Santana no dejaba de besar ese cuerpo moreno por cada rincón. Primero el cuello y seguía... Por cada beso se oían jadeos por parte de las dos chicas. El corazón les iba más rápido de lo normal. Sentían la necesidad de tocarse, de volver a sentirse la una a la otra. Caricias, roces de labios, jadeos..._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente al recordar todo aquello. Empezaba a sentir algo, sentía que quería volver ha hacer eso pero "¡no!"... se decía a si misma. Era Santana, su mejor amiga. Cómo era posible que pensar en ella la hiciera estremecer. Empezaba pensar que debía verla de nuevo o simplemente olvidarlo. Estaba muy confundida. Acabada de llegar al campus de la universidad de "YALE" aparcó su coche en la parte de atrás donde único había aparcamiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación compartida con otra chica. Entró y sin más se tiró a su cama. No tenía nada que hacer, se le había quitado el sueño. Debía dormir pero era imposible, todo el tiempo le golpeaban recuerdos y sentimientos. Cogió su iPod y puso una canción aleatoria simplemente para poder cerrar los ojos a ver si con eso conseguía entrar en sueño. Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse tuvo una horrible pesadilla, estaban ella, Santana y Rachel, Finn y Kurt y Blaine y Tina en el instituto. Había una pelea muy grande pero no sabía por qué. Quinn en el sueño sentía una gran punzada en el corazón porque veía como su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida iban cogidas de la mano y besándose por todo el pasillo. Se despertó de golpe al oír el despertador que en su pesadilla sonó como si le hubiera destrozado su corazón. Llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló, cogió sus libros y salió corriendo. La clase se le hizo larga y aburrida. No podía pensar con claridad hasta que unas palabras rompieron ese momento de distracción.

**-Eh Fabay, ¿como estás? Te veo algo distraída. **Le habló su compañera de habitación, Emily.

-**Hola, no te he visto en toda la mañana y, ¿cómo estoy? Aburridísima. Es solo que tengo algo que me molesta pero no es nada importante no te preocupes. **Mintió Quinn que para su suerte no volvió a preguntar más porque el profesor las interrumpió.


	3. La verdad

—**Fabray, Sharp, ¿Qué es más interesante que esta clase si puede saberse?— Dijo el profesor indignado al ver que sus dos alumnas no prestaban atención.**

—**Discúlpenos profesor.— Se defendió Quinn algo nerviosa. **

—**De acuerdo. Sigamos con la clase.— Espetó el profesor de historia.**

Quinn estuvo toda la clase y el día entero teniendo un conflicto mental. No sabía si llamar a Santana o no, así que una vez terminada la clase se fue a su habitación compartida pero su compañera Emily había salido con unos compañeros. Se sentó en la cama, cogió su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

_*Hola San, quiero hablar contigo porque..._

—No, eso no. Pensaba Quinn.

*¿_Oye San podríamos hablar? _Sí eso parecía más normal pero seguía sin estar convencida. Se lo mandó de todas formas, no le importó.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Santana que había venido de dar un paseo por NY para familiarizarse con el lugar donde se iba a quedar durante mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta y se encontraban allí Kurt, Rachel y Brody. No se alegró mucho de ver a este último. Afuera hacía frío y estaba nevando. Santana se acercó y se sentó en el sofá junto con sus compañeros. Justo le llegó el mensaje de Quinn. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, lo leyó y se quedó algo extrañada. Pero prefirió llamarla en vez de contestarle a ese mensaje. Rachel que estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría, miró a Santana y se preguntaba a sí misma a quién estaba llamando, le daba la impresión de que era Quinn y no sabía porqué. Marcó su número y empezó a sonar.

La rubia no se esperaba esa llamada, ni siquiera se esperaba una respuesta. Era absurdo ponerse nerviosa, nunca se había puesto de esa manera, eran amigas desde que tenía cinco años. Respondió a esa llamada.

—**¿Hola? **Dijo Quinn insegura.

—**Hey Q, ¿que ocurre? ¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, claro. Es solo que te echaba de menos y quería hablar contigo.**

—**Ah, vale. ¿Que tal estás? **Santana arqueó una ceja, no sabía exactamente qué decir o que contarle.

—**Confusa... **Suspiró Quinn

—**¿Por? **Contestó Santana

—**¿Podríamos vernos? **Quinn estaba nerviosa a pesar de que sabía que su amiga de la infancia le diría que sí.

—**Está bien, cuando quieras.**

—**Mañana temprano me pondré en marcha. **Quinn soltó esas palabras y rápidamente colgó el teléfono.

—**Chao Q. Hasta mañana. **Se despidió Santana con una media sonrisa.

Rachel que llevaba observándola durante toda la conversación le preguntó a Santana.

—**¿Era Quinn?**

—**Si, es solo que quiere verme.**

—**¡¿Va a venir... aquí?! **Dijo Rachel extrañada pero alegre al mismo tiempo. Sin que se notara demasiado.

—**Rachel, ¿Te pasa algo? **Santana no sabía si reír o extrañarse.

—**¿Puedo hablar contigo? Ahora por favor.**

—**No se que le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente, todos quieren hablar conmigo.**

Rachel cogió a Santana por el brazo y se le llevó al baño para poder tener más intimidad. Fuera con esos dos no se podía hablar además de que Brody podría sospechar. Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que ese chico tuviera suficiente personalidad como para darse cuenta de que Rachel oculta algo y no es precisamente un pequeño secreto. Ambas chicas llegaron al baño y Rachel cerró la puerta sin antes mirar si se acercaba alguien.

—**No puede ser. -**Dijo Santana riéndose- —**La gran Rachel Berry está nerviosa. ¿Me equivoco?**

—**Por supuesto que no... Puede ser que sí... Oh dios mío San no sé que hacer, no se cómo reaccionar ante ella cuando la vea, no querrá hablarme o vete a saber qué pasará... **Rachel estaba muy nerviosa e intentaba hablar en voz baja.

—**Tranquila, ¿vale? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Además, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Oh por favor es Quinn, lo que pasara entre vosotras acabó hace mucho tiempo o al menos eso creo. **Santana se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ese tema no era importante para ella.

—**¿De qué estás hablando? Como sabes... **Rachel se había quedado perpleja ante ese comentario. **Te lo contó, ¿no es verdad? Todo.**

—**Puede que un poco. En realidad fue culpa mía, estábamos discutiendo y...**

_(Flashback de Santana hablando con Quinn en los vestuarios de las Cherrios)_

—_¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Ese "pezones piramidales" ya no te da lo que buscas? Dijo Santana con ironía_

—_No, yo... ya no estoy con Finn. Y de todas formas eso no es asunto tuyo. Quinn estaba realmente enfadada pero consigo misma_

—_Seguro que fue él quién te dejó. Porque sino no le encuentro otra explicación al porqué de tu enfado. -Santana empezaba a preocuparse-_

—_No es nada de eso. Dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza._

—_¿Es por Sam? ¿Es eso? _

—_¡No es por ningún chico! Esta vez la rubia dio un golpe al suelo._

_-Se hizo un silencio incómodo-_

_Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida, se separó de su compañera y la miró a los ojos._

—_Es Berry... ¿verdad? Es... te gusta Rachel Berry. Santana echó una pequeña risa_

_Otro silencio. Y Quinn agachó de nuevo la cabeza dando a entender que se sentía culpable._

_Era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo. Pero para eso estaba su mejor amiga allí para ayudarla a superar cualquier problema que se le pusiera por delante a aquella animadora rubia. Santana la cogió de las manos haciendo que levantara la cabeza y esta la miró._

—_¿Cómo lo has sabido? Dijo Quinn en voz baja._

—_No hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. He visto como os miráis, Quinn. Sonrió Santana con cariño._

—_Estuvimos juntas un tiempo pero ella me dijo que no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto y luego estaba Finn que se puso muy pesado con ella y lo único que podía hacer yo era salir con él, así la dejaba tranquila una temporada. Por eso ahora Finn y yo estábamos juntos. Rachel ha decidido cerrarse y dedicarse a su carrera musical, ya ni siquiera me habla._

—_Vaya, eso es mucha información para mi. Rió entre dientes Santana que no se separaba de su amiga en ningún momento. —Bueno y... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

—_No lo sé, por eso e estado distraída esta semana y de mal humor. Santana lo siento mucho nunca quise tratarte así. Quinn con estas palabras volvió a agachar la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento._

—_Oh, por favor. Quinn Fabray, nunca debe pedir perdón. Su amiga le dijo esto con intenciones de hacerla reír. —Entonces, ¿Estás enamorada de esa "enana"? Yo tengo mejor tipo que ella Q. Santana la miró y le sonrió. Quinn le dio un golpecíto en el brazo._

—_¡No la llames así! Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ni se te ocurra insinuar nada, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que eso nunca pasará. _

_Siguieron con las bromas hasta que sonó el timbre de la próxima clase._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

—**¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes? **Rachel arqueó las cejas.

—**Puede que un año o un poco más **Contestó Santana. -¿**Porqué de repente te interesa Quinn?**

—**No estoy segura. Pero tampoco sé si quiero verla o si sería buena idea vernos. Es solo que ella y yo pasamos muchas cosas juntas y... algunas no son fácil de olvidar Santana.**

—**Supongo, oye puedes venir conmigo si es lo que quieres. Las tres, mañana.**

—**¿Y si no quiere verme San? Me encantaría ir contigo pero no sé... estoy muy confusa ahora mismo y sinceramente no sé que hacer. Pero me armaré de valor e iré contigo. Ni siquiera sé qué decirle cuando la vea. La última vez que ella y yo tuvimos una conversación no acabó nada bien. Tal vez me odie por haberla echo llorar aquella vez.**

—**Espera, espera... ¿La hiciste llorar? **Dijo Santana sorprendida

—**Sí. **Rachel agachó sus ojos casi llorosos.

—**¿A Quinn Fabray? Vaya, debía de quererte mucho para que se pusiera mal por ti.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además, ¿Porqué hablas siempre en pasado? **Rachel arqueó una ceja.

—**Solo digo que las cosas ya no son como antes.**

—**¿Porqué? ¿Porque te acostaste con ella? **Rachel empezaba a sentirse incómoda en aquella conversación.

—**Ni se te ocurra intimidarme Berry. No olvides con quién estás hablando. **Dichas estas palabras en boca de Santana, que estaba muy enfadada, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del baño y salió de casa.

En el salón aun seguían Kurt y Brody aunque este último se había quedado dormido. Rachel se quedó sola en el baño pensando y replanteándose la idea de ir o no con Santana a su encuentro con Quinn.


End file.
